


Bounty

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Magic, Maledom, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen night elf smut one-shot
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 1





	Bounty

The Bounty

“Bastard…” Jesana whispered as she endured the Worgen’s relentless thrusts, his super-strong grip sharing a troubled familiarity.

“Silence. Remember, you brought this on yourself, slut.” he sneered at her, making sure each trust went deeper and deeper, “All I wanted was the gold on your head, but after that show, you needed to be shown your place!” Fido thrust extra hard to punctuate his remark, making her yelp in surprise.

Jesana’s memory was hazy as the pleasure raised with each thrust, yet she recalled the ambush just that morning. She was on assignment in Aszuna when they descended upon her. A party, ten strong, came looking to collect on a bounty her former “master” had placed upon her. When she made it clear she wouldn’t come quietly, they attacked without mercy.

When the dirt cleared, nine corpses laid at her feet. “Oh, I remember, you hung back like a coward as I slaughtered your friends.” she grunted with a smile, “What a pity.”

“I said silence!” her assailant yelled as he pushed hard and deep, holding his cock inside her, “It does not matter. You were tricked by my trap collar, and now I shall have all of the reward and more.” he growled. Jesana couldn’t see his eyes, but she could feel his gaze narrowing in on her.

Jesana bit her lip, “So… these bindings? Did my old master give them to you?” she asked coyly, taking the Worgen by surprise. "Why does it matter?“ he questioned. Jesana closed her eyes, the familiar magic took hold any time she resisted, to make her docile, but they were much weaker than those used by her former captors.

As the Worgen continued his onslaught, Jesana turned her head and smiled. She had broke from this magic before, on a much stronger level, and with a bit of time, she knew she could do so again. In the end, the Worgen’s need to make an example of her for his own pleasures, rather than deliver her that night, would be his undoing.

Until then, she might as well enjoy herself.


End file.
